world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
WEW Awards
The WEW Awards is a concept used by WEW, where awards, similar to the Academy and Grammy Awards, are given to professional wrestlers and other individuals within the company to celebrate and honor their achievements of the year. Half of the awards are determined by a small committee of experts who evaluate performances throughout the year of eligibility while the other half of the awards, known popularly as the Viewers Choice Awards, are nominated and voted on by the fans. There have been four editions of the concept, with the first iterations airing in 2011. The recipient of the award receives a statuette that depicts one wrestler holding another over his head. Winners are denoted in bold and italics. 2011 WEW Awards Superstar of the Year ** Sophie Oliveira ** Jaxson Baxter ** SM Raye ** Sayge Jemson * Elitist of the Year ** SM Raye ** Jaxson Baxter ** Evan Bourne ** Chance Rugani * Starlet of the Year ** Sayge Jemson ** Hannah Walters ** Ariane Chevalier ** Giselle Stratten * Tag Team of the Year ** The Hellcats ** Femme Fatales ** INKED ** Team Sayge * Feud of the Year ** Sayge Jemson vs. Hannah Walters ** Priscilla Oliveira vs. SM Raye ** INKED vs. The Bella Twins ** New WEW vs. WEW Originals * Match of the Year ** Hannah Walters vs. Giselle Stratten (Animosity, 9/12/11) ** Giselle Stratten vs. Jaxson Baxter vs. The Fizz vs. Evan Bourne (Free Fall to Fury) ** The Hellcats vs. The Takeover (Animosity, 10/24/11) ** Sayge Jemson vs. Sophie Oliveira (Free Fall to Fury) * Rookie of the Year ** Vantage ** Shawn Olsen ** Chris Cane ** CM Punk * Who To Watch in 2012 ** Cody Rhodes ** Catelyn Vaine ** Ryan Jackson ** Angela Fortin ** Kinley Beau Viewer's Choice Awards * Staffer of the Year ** Felicia Johnson ** Andy Rhodes ** Aurelie Disney ** Nellie Quirina * Champion of the Year ** SM Raye (Universal Champion) ** Sayge Jemson (Starlets Champion) ** The Hellcats (Tag Team Champions) ** Sophie Oliveira (WEW Champion) * People's Champ ** SM Raye ** Zharya Burke ** Lucky Lawliet ** Hannah Walters ** Sophie Oliveira * Tweeter of the Year ** Sayge Jemson ** Chance Rugani ** Sophie Oliveira ** Zharya Burke ** Juliette Chevalier ** Serai Leone * Cutie & Hottie of the Year ** Hottie of the Year *** Chance Rugani *** SM Raye *** Ryan Jackson *** Cody Rhodes ** Cutie of the Year *** Acacia Monroe *** Hannah Walters *** Sophie Oliveira *** Kinley Beau * Couple of the Year ** Chance Rugani & Sophie Oliveira ** Shawn Olsen & Lucky Lawliet ** Ryan Jackson & Shauvon ** Tyson Reid & Ariane Chevalier ** Kameron Copeland & Sophia Gabriella * Fan Favourite of the Year ** Evan Bourne ** Hannah Walters ** Kinley Beau ** Austin Clements * Jerk of the Year ** Sayge Jemson ** SM Raye ** Giselle Stratten ** Chance Rugani * Finisher of the Year ** Twisted Momentum (Shawn Olsen) ** Venezuelan Dream (Serai Leone) ** Air Bourne (Evan Bourne) ** Cinematic Snapshot (Sayge Jemson) * Entrance Music of the Year ** S&M by Rihanna (Zharya Burke) ** King of the World by Porcelain and the Tramps (Trish Newborn) ** We Are One by 12 Stones (WEW Originals) ** Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi (Chris Cane) * OMG Moment of the Year ** Sayge Jemson Has Hannah Walters Arrested ** Ariane Chevalier DDT From Top Of The Ladder ** SM Raye Joins The Originals ** Sayge Jemson Crashes Kinley Beau's Unveiling * PPV of the Year ** Halloween X ** Free Fall to Fury ** CyberSlam ** Shattered Dreams * Thread of the Year (OOC Thread)'''2 ** ''New Arrival (Raye & Kristi)'' ** Caught in the Caughtfire (Angela & Ray) ** The Aftermath (Hannah & Darius) ** Future Sister In Hell (Darius & Hannah) 2012 WEW Awards * '''Superstar of the Year ** Chance Rugani ** Ryan Jackson ** Vantage ** Sophie Oliveira ** Angelica Monroe * Elitist of the Year ** Ryan Jackson ** Chance Rugani ** Brian James ** Kevin Kilbourne ** Flame ** Vantage ** The Broken Saint * Starlet of the Year ** Sophie Oliveira ** Sayge Jemson ** Catelyn Vaine ** Angelica Monroe ** Jazzy Lynch * Tag Team of the Year ** The British Alliance ** Armada Latina ** La Lolitas ** INKED ** The New Generation * Feud of the Year'''1 *# ''Adrenaline vs. Team Nathan/The NWO'' *# Vantage vs. Alistar Bane *# Flame vs. The Broken Saint *# Sayge Jemson vs. Giselle Stratten *# Brian James vs. Chance Rugani *# Sayge Jemson vs. Hannah Walters *# The Hellcats vs. "The Barbies" *# Chance Rugani vs. Chris McKenzie *# Armada Latina vs. The British Alliance *# Justin Blade vs. Randy Orton *# Hannah Walters vs. Alexis Morrison *# Armada Latina vs. Trina Devyne *# Cash Johnson vs. Kameron Copeland *# Angelica Monroe vs. Stefan Raab *# Angelica Monroe vs. Isis De La Cruz *# SM Raye vs. Alakai Burke *# Sophie Oliveira vs. Ligeia Cariosus *# Rhiannon vs. Nova Wonder *# Vantage vs. Jaxson Baxter *# Rhiannon vs. Trish Newborn *# Jaxson Baxter vs. Chance Rugani *# Eliza Gray vs. Angelica Monroe * '''Match of the Year ** Randy Orton vs. Justin Blade - Countdown to Demise ** Eliza Gray vs. Angelica Monroe - Winter Warzone ** Sayge Jemson vs. Giselle Stratten - Retribution ** Chance Rugani vs. Sophie Oliveira vs. Jaxson Baxter vs. Ligeia Cariosus - Retribution ** 30 Person Retribution Rumble - Retribution ** SM Raye vs. Alakai Burke - Legacy: Australia ** Vantage vs. Alistar Bane - Legacy: Australia ** Armada Latina vs. The British Alliance - Legacy: London ** Chance Rugani vs. Brian James - Crossroads '' ** Flame vs. Broken Saint - Beach Brawl ** Ryan Jackson vs. Kevin Kilbourne - Third Degree Burns * '''Rookie of the Year ** Collin Cole ** Calvin Harris ** '''''Adrian Jobs ** Toby Fields * Rising Star of 2012 ** Jazzy Lynch ** Shady Layne ** Daniella Carter ** Chris McKenzie * Comeback of the Year ** SM Raye ** The Hellcats ** Rhiannon ** Charlie Luzon Viewer's Choice Awards * Staffer of the Year ** Nathan Parker ** Aubrey Williams ** Jayceon Taylor ** Chance Rugani ** Daniel Ramelb * Champion of the Year ** Chance Rugani (WEW Champion) ** Vantage (Universal Champion) ** Ryan Jackson (WEW World Champion) ** Sophie Oliveira (Starlets Champion) * People's Champ ** Dolph Ziggler ** Kevin Kilbourne ** Rhiannon ** Vantage * Tweeter of the Year ** Zharya Burke ** Stefan Raab ** Dolph Ziggler ** Charlie Luzon ** Ryan Jackson ** Chance Rugani * Cutie & Hottie of the Year ** Hottie of the Year *** Kameron Copeland *** Dolph Ziggler *** Ryan Jackson *** Chance Rugani *** Charlie Luzon ** Cutie of the Year *** Catelyn Vaine *** Hannah Walters *** Shauvon *** Rabbit *** Aubrey Williams *** Sayge Jemson *** Sophie Oliveira *** Brooklyn Carter *** Eliza Gray * Couple of the Year ** Ryan Jackson & Shauvon ** Chance Rugani & Sophie Oliveira ** Vantage & Zoey Walters ** Ryan Jackson & Dolph Ziggler ** Stefan Raab & The Fizz ** Kameron Copeland & Sophia Gabriella * Fan Favourite of the Year ** Vantage ** Chance Rugani ** Broken Saint ** Kevin Kilbourne * Jerk of the Year ** SM Raye ** Brian James ** Cash Johnson ** Chris McKenzie * Finisher of the Year ** Reverse Tombstone (SM Raye) ** Lightning Spiral (Ryan Jackson) ** Lose Control (Angelica Monroe) ** The V Point (Vantage) ** Black Days Begin (Jason Church) ** The Harris Effect (Calvin Harris) ** Blazin' Splash (Flame) ** You're Finished (Brooklyn Carter) ** Candy Land (Rhiannon) * Entrance Music of the Year ** Here To Show The World by Downstait (Dolph Ziggler) ** Monster by Skillet (Chris McKenzie) ** Awake & Alive by Skillet (Ryan Jackson) ** Killing In The Name by Rage Against The Machine (Kameron Copeland) ** Blow Me Away by Benjamin Button (The Syndicate) ** Circus by Britney Spears (Ariane Chevaleir) ** Sorry You're Not A Winner by Enter Shikari (Adrian Jobs) ** Hero by Skillet (Chance Rugani) * PPV of the Year ** Beach Brawl ** Retribution ** Legacy: Australia ** Legacy: London 2013 WEW Awards *'Superstar of the Year' **Adrian Jobs **Calvin Harris **Chance Rugani **Rhiannon **''Shady Layne'' **Trish Newborn *'Elitist of the Year' **Adrian Jobs **Brian James **Calvin Harris **''Chance Rugani'' **Gabriel Asar *'Starlet of the Year' **Caroline **Courtney Rimes **''Rhiannon'' **Sophie Oliveira **Trish Newborn *'Tag Team of the Year' **''Divas of Harlem'' **INKED **The British Invasion **The New Generation *'Feud of the Year' **Caroline vs. JJ Goldberg **Chance Rugani vs. Brian James **Courtney Rimes vs. Amber Torres vs. Angelica Monroe **New Regime vs. Animosity **Rhiannon vs. Shady Layne **''Ryan Jackson vs. Calvin Harris'' **Trish Newborn vs. Adrian Jobs *'Match of the Year' **Adrian Quinn vs. Gabriel Asar vs. Rhiannon vs. Shady Layne - Legacy: Hawaii **Brian James vs. Chance Rugani - Legacy: Hawaii **Calvin Harris vs. Ryan Henderson - Third Degree Burns II **Chris Dunn vs. Dexter Black - Third Degree Burns II **Rhiannon vs. Shady Layne - Beach Brawl II **''Ryan Jackson vs. Calvin Harris - Beach Brawl II'' **Vantage vs. SM Raye - CyberSlam II *'Breakout Star of the Year' **Adrian Quinn **Amber Torres **Caroline **''Courtney Rimes'' **Divas of Harlem **Gabriel Asar *'Who To Watch in 2014' **''Chris Dunn'' **Craig Anderson **Madame Desdemona **Melissa Salcedo *'Comeback of the Year' **''Chris McKenzie'' **Sayge Jemson **The Broken Saint **Trish Newborn Viewer's Choice Awards *'Staffer of the Year' **Ashley Tierney **''Haylee Beaulieu'' **Jayceon Taylor **Michael Harris **Zharya Burke *'Champion of the Year' **Caroline (WEW Women's Champion) **Chance Rugani (WEW Champion) **Divas of Harlem (WEW Tag Team Champions) **''Shady Layne (WEW World Champion)'' *'People's Champ' **Adam Banz **Brian James **Calvin Harris **Caroline **Chris Dunn **''Courtney Rimes'' **Gabriel Asar *'Cutie & Hottie of the Year' **'Hottie of the Year' ***Calvin Harris ***''Chance Rugani'' ***Chris Dunn ***Chris McKenzie ***Colton Rossi ***Declan Kennedy ***Dexter Black ***Ryan Henderson **'Cutie of the Year' ***Brooklyn Carter ***Daniella Carter ***Erin Spencer ***''Hannah Walters'' ***Jordyn Wilde ***Kasey Winterborn ***Madame Desdemona ***Rhiannon ***Shady Layne ***Tiffany Krys *'Couple of the Year' **Ariane Chevalier & Michael Harris **''Chance Rugani & Sophie Oliveira'' **''Chance Rugani & Dexter Black'' **Chris Dunn & Hannah Walters **Jayceon Taylor & Sayge Jemson **Zachery Hawkins & Haylee Beaulieu *'Fan Favourite of the Year' **Calvin Harris **''Courtney Rimes'' **Hannah Walters **Trish Newborn *'Jerk of the Year' **Amber Torres **Chance Rugani **Chris McKenzie **Gabriel Asar **''Haylee Beaulieu'' **Rhiannon **The Salcedo Twins *'Finisher of the Year' **Blitzrieg - Muta Lock (Karolina Graf) **Bloody Tears - La Ayakita (Alexis Morrison) **Collateral Damage - Fireman's carry spun out into a side slam (Chris Dunn) **Comatose State - Jumping cutter (Chris McKenzie) **Fantasie Impromptu - Spinning Fireman's carry cutter (Gabriel Asar) **Critical Finish - Belly to Back Inverted Mat Slam (Chance Rugani) **Mama Nikita - Fireman's carry cutter (Brooklyn Carter) **Superkick (Brian James) **''The Hightlight of the Night - Corkscrew Shooting Star Press (Calvin Harris)'' *'Entrance Music of the Year' **American Woman by Lenny Kravitz (Brooklyn Carter) **Awake and Alive by Skillet (Ryan Jackson) **Daughters of Darkness by Halestorm (INKED) **Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold (Miles Barrington) **Higher by Nicole Tranquillo (Deidra Johnson) **Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford and Sons (Caroline) **Right Here, Right Now by CFO$ (Chris Dunn) **''Say it to My Face by Downstait (Chance Rugani)'' **So Many Girls by DJ Drama (Armada Latina) **You Make the Rain Fall by Kevin Rudolf (Hannah Walters) **Your Love is a Lie by Simple Plan (Sapphire Marino) *'PPV of the Year' **''Beach Brawl II'' **Legacy II: Hawaii **Retribution II **Shattered Dreams **Third Degree Burns II 2014 WEW Awards * Superstar of the Year ** Natural Born Killaz ** [[Shady Layne|'Shady Layne']] ** Vantage ** Chris McKenzie * Elitist of the Year ** Chris McKenzie ** Chris Dunn ** Vantage ** Calvin Harris * Starlet of the Year ** Madame Desdemona ** [[Tiffany Krys|'Tiffany Krys']] ** JJ Goldberg ** Ashley Tierney * Group/Duo of the Year ** Armada Latina ** Natural Born Killaz ** The New Generation * Feud of the Year ** Vantage vs. Chris McKenzie ** Chris Dunn vs. Chris McKenzie ** Shady Layne vs. Stasi Savage ** CJ Sweet vs. Ashley Tierney ** Erin Spencer vs. Tiffany Krys ** Madame Desdemona vs. JJ Goldberg ** Alexander Williams vs. Chris Dunn ** Michael Harris vs. Natural Born Killaz ** Deucalion & Sayge Jemson vs. Jayceon Taylor ** Mrs. Vanderbilt vs. The Burke Family * Match of the Year ** Adrian Quinn vs. Shady Layne - Battlefield ** 2014 Retribution Rumble ** Mrs. Vanderbilt vs. Zharya Burke - Legacy: Jamaica ** B.O.S.S. vs. Shady Layne - Legacy: Jamaica ** Madame Desdemona vs. JJ Goldberg - Legacy: Jamaica ** Vantage vs. Chris McKenzie - Legacy: Jamaica ** Jayceon Taylor vs. Deucalion - Beach Brawl ** Daniel Richards vs. Michael Harris - CyberSlam ** Calvin Harris vs. Shady Layne - CyberSlam ** Chris McKenzie vs. Chris Dunn - Crossroads * Breakout Star of the Year ** Alexis Morrison ** Natural Born Killaz ** CJ Sweet ** Erin Spencer * Who To Watch in 2015 ** Randy Fields ** Jessica Anderson ** The Enterprise ** Stefan Raab * Comeback of the Year ** Vantage ** Sophie Oliveira ** Alexander Williams Viewer's Choice Awards *'Staffer of the Year' **Helen Taeler **James Owens **Kelsey Cameron **Michael Harris **[[Mrs. Vanderbilt|'Mrs. Vanderbilt']] *'Champion of the Year' **Chris Dunn (WEW Universal Championship) **Chris McKenzie (WEW Championship) **Madame Desdemona (WEW Starlets Championship) **The Natural Born Killaz (WEW Tag Team Championship) **[[Shady Layne|'Shady Layne']]' (WEW World Championship)' **Vantage (WEW Championship) *'People's Champ' **Alexis Morrison **Calvin Harris **Equinox **[[Tiffany Krys|'Tiffany Krys']] **Vantage *'Hottie of the Year' **Chris Dunn **Chris McKenzie **Daniel Richards **[[Kaelan|'Kaelan']] **Randy Fields **Ryan Henderson *'Cutie of the Year' **Ashley Tierney **Emily Poison **Jordyn Wilde **Kelsey Cameron **Peyton Banx **Shady Layne **Sophie Oliveira **[[Tiffany Krys|'Tiffany Krys']] *'Couple of the Year' **Calvin Harris & Shady Layne **Chris Dunn & Hannah Walters **Craig Anderson & Jessica Anderson **[[Daniel Richards|'Daniel Richards']]' & Peyton Banx' *'Fan Favorite of the Year' **Calvin Harris **Chris Dunn **C.J. Sweet **Tiffany Krys **[[Vantage|'Vantage']] *'Jerk of the Year' **Alexis Morrison **Chris McKenzie **Daniel Richards **Madame Desdemona **[[Stasi Savage|'Stasi Savage']] *'Finisher of the Year' **JJ Goldberg (Gold Rush) **[[Karolina Graf|'Karolina Graf']]' (Hands of the Wicked)' **Chris Dunn (Heartstopper) **Peyton Banx (Natural Born Stunner) **Randy Fields (Sleep Apnea) **Emily Poison (X Marks the Spot) *'Entrance Theme of the Year' **"Edge of a Revolution" - Nickelback (The Enterprise) **"Enter Sandman" - Metallica (Alexander Williams) **"F*ck That" - Skrillex (Electronica) **"Just Close Your Eyes" - Bedlam's Gate (Sansa Jentry) **"Right Here, Right Now" - CFO$ (Chris Dunn) **"So Beautiful, So Evil" - Digital Summer (The Natural Born Killaz) **'"Swallow My Bullet" - Porcelain Black (Shady Layne)' **"Worship My Boots" - John Lasher & Madame Desdemona (Madame Desdemona) **"You Don't Want Drama" - 8Ball & MJG (JJ Goldberg) *'PPV of the Year' **Crossroads (2014) **[[Legacy: Jamaica (2014)|'Legacy: Jamaica (2014)']] **Retribution (2014) 1 The Feud of the Year Award was ranked as a list of the Top 22 feuds of the year with the #1 Feud inevitably being considered the Feud of the Year. 2 The Thread of the Year Award was the first and only Out-Of-Character award for the best General Roleplay thread.